


Не к добру

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Earth 666, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Заносчивый мудак с британским акцентом никогда не отвечает прямо на вопросы, даже если их задает Люцифер. А еще он всегда появляется к неприятностям.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147682
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Не к добру

**Author's Note:**

> Учитываются события кроссовера Arrowverse "Кризис на бесконечных землях", преканон относительно событий "Люцифера".

Люцифер вообще против стереотипов. Более того, по некоторым очевидным причинам он ненавидит их всем своим существом. Но для одного-единственного не самого простого смертного он готов сделать исключение.

Потому что появление на пороге всклокоченного англичанина с раком легких — не к добру, и ничто не заставит Люцифера передумать. Повод изменить свое отношение к подобным вторжениям у него уже был, по ощущениям — сотни лет назад, по факту — сам дьявол уже не разберет, буквально. Тогда англичанин помог спасти Мэйз, хотя Люцифер готов поспорить: спасать ее и не пришлось бы, не окажись замешан в адской заварушке тот самый англичанин.

Джона Константина — «Не Константайн, Люци, Кон-стан-тин» — выгоняли из Ада столько раз, что Люцифер уже даже не считает. Да и сосчитать трудно: этот парень, кажется, насолил всем демонам преисподней на каждой Земле в мультивселенной. Только на родной Земле Люцифера, которую порой зовут «Земля-666», Джон Константин побывал в Аду уже четырежды. И все четыре раза его выставляли обратно, потому что Джон Константин способен задолбать даже демонов.

Более того, Джон Константин способен задолбать даже Люцифера этими своими «лапа» и «лапуля» прокуренным голосом, вечным запахом сигарет и дешевого виски на одежде и излишней прямолинейностью (он заявил, что не против переспать с Люцифером, спустя минуту сомнительного по приятности знакомства).

Так что Люцифер имеет весьма широкое представление о том, чем может грозить появление Джона Константина.

Наверное, поэтому Люциферу стоило — правда, стоило — ожидать, что вскоре после его визита в Lux в компании симпатичной юной блондинки с проблемным папочкой и мрачного типа, похожего на Аменадиэля, случится какая-то катастрофа. Катастрофа случается, и вскоре Люцифер с удивлением обнаруживает, что никакой Земли-666 больше не существует. И будь он обычным жителем Земли-666, он бы этого даже не заметил. Он бы думал, что Земля-0 всегда была единственной. Что он всегда был единственным Люцифером.

Вот только он знает, что все это далеко не так. И он знает — по крайней мере, думает, что знает, — кто несет за это ответственность.

Джон, мать его, Константин.

Поэтому Люцифер не удивляется, когда заходит вскоре после глобального объединения Земель в апартаменты над своим клубом и обнаруживает там Джона Константина.

Тот совсем не изменился: все тот же расхлябанный вид, потрепанный бежевый плащ, взъерошенные волосы, которые будто даже не пригладили после постели. Константин курит, и алый огонек его сигареты напоминает Люциферу собственный дьявольский лик — с такими же горящими алыми глазами.

— Джон Константа-айн, — тянет Люцифер вкрадчивым тоном, прекрасно зная, как англичанина бесит этот вариант его фамилии. — Полагаю, теперь единственный в своем роде?

— И раньше им был, лапа, — отвечает с ухмылкой Константин и по-шутовски показательно разводит руки в стороны, будто допускает мысль, что Люцифер кинется к нему в объятья. На полпути этот жест перерастает в реверанс, и Люцифер думает, что с их последней встречи Константин стал еще более ненормальным — в том смысле слова, которое подразумевает психическое здоровье.

— Чем обязан? Снова выгнали из Ада? — Люцифер замечает, что Константин уже достал бутылку самого дешевого в его апартаментах виски. Он не понимает, откуда в этом человеке столько стремления пить дешевый алкоголь, даже если «дешевый» в данном случае — это сотня баксов за бутылку. Константин тушит сигарету прямо о барную стойку, берет два наполненных виски стакана и подходит к Люциферу, неприкрыто вторгаясь в личное пространство. Не то чтобы Люцифера это смущает. И не то чтобы Константин на это рассчитывает: он провокатор по своей сути, безбашенный дурак, который не думает, что опасно играть в игры с дьяволом.

Люцифер принимает стакан из его рук и пьет, не отводя взгляда от чуть прищуренных глаз Константина.

— В прошлый раз я, кажется, не упоминал, чем сейчас занимаюсь? — интересуется вместо ответа Константин.

Люцифер усмехается, потому что Джон Константин никогда не отвечает на вопросы просто так.

— Полагаю, это как-то связано с тем, что Земля-666 исчезла и в этой Вселенной крылья мне отрезала Мэйз, — замечает Люцифер. Константин подмигивает ему, салютует стаканом и залпом опрокидывает в себя виски.

— Есть еще кое-что, — говорит Константин. — Здесь есть человек, которого не должно было быть. Мы пока не знаем, кто именно. Но это анахронизм, который нужно убрать.

— И тебе снова нужна вип-проходка в Чистилище? Мы уже должны быть в расчете, Джон Константайн.

— Константин, — с рыком поправляет его Константин, но на лице его читается не раздражение, а та самая ушлая гримаса, которая отличает настоящего мастера экзорцизма от шарлатана. — И нет, пожалуй, в этот раз я воздержусь от этой увеселительной прогулки. Не самый мой любимый маршрут.

— Тогда чего ты желаешь? — Люцифер прекрасно знает, что его дар на Джона Константина не действует. Кто его разберет, почему, но других таких людей Люцифер до него не встречал. Все отвечали — выворачивали душу, говорили то, о чем боялись даже подумать, в чем ни за что не хотели признаваться даже себе. Все.

Только не Джон Константин. Когда Люцифер спросил о его желании впервые, тот усмехнулся и ответил: «Любви по гроб жизни, лапуля, и не сдохнуть от рака легких, но я уже умер, так что к чему все эти вопросы? Давай просто трахнемся». Когда Люцифер спросил его об этом второй раз, они все-таки переспали.

— Просыпаться без похмелья по утрам и тройничок с тобой и Мэйзикин. — Константин с громким стуком опускает стакан на барную стойку. — Но сейчас не время, лапа. Твой дорогой папочка постарался и придумал способ удержать тебя на коротком поводке с помощью этого человека. Он называет его «подарком Небес». Ни о чем не говорит?

Люцифер пожимает плечами.

— Отец может считать подарком что угодно. Это не отменяет того факта, что у меня больше нет крыльев. Я не стану больше плясать под его дудку.

Люцифер не думает, что у него все еще есть проблемы с отцом: прошло не одно тысячелетие с тех пор, как он был сослан в Ад. Освободившиссь оттуда, ступив на Землю, он разорвал связь с Небесами и отцом, отрезав крылья. И он сделал бы это снова, пусть и чувствует себя без них не так уж спокойно, как хочет показать. Он чувствует, что шрамы — невидимые человеческому глазу, оставленные клинком Мэйз, — все еще кровоточат.

— Я сохранил бы на память пару перьев, — говорит Константин. Люцифер не понимает, что тот имеет в виду, и хмурится, вынуждая Константина объяснить: — Они могли бы облегчить боль. Раны ведь не заросли?

Люцифер хотел бы солгать, потому что это отдает бессилием — признать, что ему больно. Но Люцифер не способен на ложь, он патологически честен, поэтому уходит от ответа, прибегая к единственному возможному способу не признаться в лоб. Он растягивает губы в растерянной улыбке, прекрасно зная, что выражение его лица отдает сомнением.

— Выпей еще, — предлагает Константин и подливает виски ему в стакан, не дожидаясь хотя бы кивка. Люцифер не спорит, потому что спорить с Джоном Константином — дохлый номер, проверено на своей шкуре.

Поэтому Люцифер пьет виски, позволяя Константину пялиться на его кадык и пальцы, сжимающие прозрачные стенки стакана.

— Снимай свои дизайнерские тряпки, — хриплый голос Константина скорее приказывает, чем просит, но Люцифер знает, что за обманчивой грубостью тот скрывает тревогу. Поэтому он снова не спорит, расстегивает пуговицы одну за одной, сбрасывает на пол пиджак и рубашку и, повернувшись к Константину спиной, позволяет ему увидеть шрамы.

Люцифер не смотрел на них, но уверен, что выглядит его спина дерьмово, и резкий выдох Константина подтверждает догадки. Люцифер оборачивается и видит, как Константин деловитыми привычными движениями небрежно закатывает рукава. Он встряхивает запястьями, как будто сбрасывает с рук невидимые оковы, хрипло бормочет несколько слов на латыни и, выудив из кармана плаща перочинный нож, режет ладони по очереди. Раны выходят глубокими, с неаккуратными краями, из них выступает темная кровь.

Люцифер ожидает этого, но все равно вздрагивает, когда Константин касается его шрамов окровавленными ладонями. Спина горит, как будто на кожу щедро плеснули серной кислоты, и Люцифер даже слышит шипение, но не уверен, шипит ли это он сам или Константин.

Боль отступает.

— Иногда неплохо, когда твоя кровь проклята, — с усмешкой замечает Константин, убирая руки. Кровь еще не свернулась, она капает на пол, пачкает съехавшие вниз белые манжеты его рубашки и рукава плаща. Люцифер на пробу шевелит плечами, впервые за недели чувствуя только напряжение мышц, безо всякой боли.

— Надеешься, что я снова буду тебе должен?

— Надеюсь, что ты перестанешь делать вид, что мое общество тебе неприятно.

— Я дьявол. Я не умею лгать, Джон Константайн, — усмехается Люцифер, поворачиваясь к Константину лицом.

— У меня есть еще часа полтора, прежде чем одна кучка неудачников решит, что я влип в неприятности и снова умер, — с намеком в голосе замечает Константин, дуя на ладони. Раны на них медленно затягиваются, заставляя его морщиться.

— Тогда не стоит тратить время на болтовню. Я не любитель долгих прелюдий. — Люцифер ловит Константина за галстук, притягивая к себе.

— Сразу бы так, лапа, — хрипло смеется Константин и впечатывается в губы Люцифера жестким поцелуем.

... Константин покидает апартаменты Люцифера на рассвете. На барной стойке он оставляет записку с номером телефона и припиской: «Помни про подарок от папочки». Люцифер читает это полчаса спустя и даже прячет записку в бумажник, понимая, что Джон Константин так и не сказал, чем именно занимается и откуда узнал о «подарке».

В этот день он встречает детектива Хлою Декер.


End file.
